This
by terunobozu
Summary: Dan suara makian itu akhirnya selesai dengan suara bantingan pintu yang memenuhi gema suara di dalam rumahnya. Sungguh, setakut apapun Kyuhyun kecil pada suara halilintar, ia lebih takut lagi kepada suara-suara makian yang dihasilkan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya tersebut/Kyuhyun-Heechul/ a family story


Suara pecahan gelas itu kembali terdengar. Tak ada yang lebih menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun dibanding kedua orang dewasa yang kini saling meneriaki di luar kamarnya. Bocah yang baru menginjak usia ke-enamnya itu hanya mampu mengkerut dibalik pintu. Matanya tertutup rapat dengan tangan yang terkepal erat di telinga kiri dan kanannya. Berusaha dengan keras menyumbat lubang pendengarannya dari makian-makian yang sesungguhnya belum pantas ia dengar.

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua obsidian indahnya. Isakan-isakan kecil sesekali terdengar dengan rintihan lirih dari mulutnya. Nama kakaknya terus ia senandungkan dibalik tubuhnya yang semakin bergetar hebat.

"Heechul _Hyung_, cepat pulang…"

Dan suara makian itu akhirnya selesai dengan suara bantingan pintu yang memenuhi gema suara di dalam rumahnya. Sungguh, setakut apapun Kyuhyun kecil pada suara halilintar, ia lebih takut lagi kepada suara-suara makian yang dihasilkan oleh kedua orang dewasa yang mengaku sebagai orang tuanya tersebut.

.

.

.

Heechul menempelkan sebuah plester pada dagu adiknya sebagi penutup rangkaian pengobatan yang ia lakukan. Tahun ke-dua di kedokteran cukup memberinya kecakapan untuk tanggap melakukan pertolongan pertama pada luka —yang bisa dibilang cukup parah untuk dialami bocah enam tahun seperti Kyuhyun. Butuh dua jahitan agar luka di dagu bocah kecil itu tertutup dan tidak kembali berdarah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan Kyu, sampai terluka seperti ini?" Tanya Heechul dengan tangan mengusap luka yang telah tertutup plester itu pelan.

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya lalu kembali berdiri. Ia mengambil bola yang tadi sempat ia abaikan karena terjatuh dan kembali berlarian di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas.

"Ya, Kyu! Kau baru saja diobati, kau mau jatuh lagi?!" Teriak sang kakak geram dan semakin geram ketika sang adik malah mengacuhkannya.

Umpatan hampir keluar dari mulutnya jika saja sebuah tepukan lembut tak bersarang dipundaknya. Perlahan ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada subjek yang menepuknya tadi. Dan sebuah senyum hangat langsung menyambutnya.

"Tidak apa. Biarkan adikmu bermain." Ucap orang tersebut yang kemudian ikut terduduk disamping sang sulung —di atas hamparan rumput pekarangan rumahnya. Sebuah nampan yang berisi cemilan dan satu teko penuh jus jeruk beserta gelas kosongnya ia letakan di atas rumput tersebut.

"Tapi _Eomma—_" Heechul menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati sesuatu yang ganjil di wajah sang ibu. "Ya Tuhan! Apa yang dilakukan _Appa?!" _Jerit Heechul ketika ia mendapati wajah yang penuh senyum itu kini penuh dengan memar. Heechul mengelus pelan kulit wajah ibunya yang berwarna biru keunguan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang…" Sang Ibu memegang tangan Heechul dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Yang _Eomma _cemaskan justru adikmu…" Sang Ibu tertunduk ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. Suaminya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan ia bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Jika sang suami pulang dari kantor dengan keadaan kacau seperti itu maka dapat dipastikan bahwa ada masalah berat dikantor. Dan sialnya, biasanya orang rumahlah yang mendapat imbasnya, termasuk dirinya. Yang paling disesalkan oleh sang ibu —selain sang suami yang akan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta besertaan dengan pertengkaran yang tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi— adalah bayi kecilnya —Kyuhyun yang akan ketakutan. Ditambah ketika ia menengok kamar sang bungsu ketika malam telah tenggelam, ia menemukan bocah kecil itu tertidur dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, _Eomma_. Harusnya aku ada di sana waktu itu…" Sesal Heechul yang entah sejak kapan tengah mengoleskan salep pada luka memar sang ibu. Mau tak mau, Ny Kim —sang Ibu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh syukur. Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai dua orang anak yang luar biasa hebat, bukan?

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah bola melayang ke arah mereka dan telak mengenai kepala Heechul. Membuat sang sulung blank untuk sejenak dan kembali dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar di kepala yang menjadi landasan utama bola.

"_Hyung, _jangan pacaran dengan _Eomma! Eomma_ itu punyanya Kyu, tahu!" Teriak bocah pelaku penendangan bola tersebut dengan wajah yang dibuat semenyeramkan mungkin yang justru malah terlihat begitu lucu.

Ny. Kim hanya mampu tersenyum ketika akhirnya Heechul mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini berlari ketakutan melihat sang kakak yang penuh dengan kilat amarah.

"Ya, Kim Kyuhyun! Berhenti Kau! Dasar adik kurang a#$*!" Maki Heechul dengan kaki yang terus berlari mencoba mengejar tubuh mungil adiknya.

.

.

.

24 Desember. Malam yang indah di tambah lagi jika semua keluargamu ikut berkumpul. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh bagi keluarga Kim. Meski tanpa kehadiran sang ayah, mereka tetap tertawa riang di ruang keluarga. Alasannya? Tentunya karena sebuah pohon natal besar yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan pasrah telah menyerahkan diri untuk trio Kim itu hias. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya duo Kim, karena sang ibu sepertinya lebih memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. Di mana kedua anaknya kini tengah asik bertarung untuk dapat menghias pohon natal itu. Heechul yang menginjak usia ke 20 tahunnya itu tampaknya tak ingin mengalah sama sekali pada adik kecil mereka. Hal itu yang membuat Kyuhyun merengek-rengek tidak jelas. Dan pertengkaran antara kedua kakak beradik itu pun tak bisa terelakan.

"Pokoknya Kyu yang memasang bintangnya!" Teriak Kyuhyun lantang yang merasa tidak terima bahwa bintang yang biasanya ditempatkan dipuncak pohon itu kini berada ditangan kakaknya.

"Kau masih kurang tinggi bocah! Tetap _Hyung _yang akan memasangnya." Keras Heechul dengan tangan yang sudah bersiap menggapai puncak pohon.

"_ANDWE!" _Teriak Kyuhyun histeris. Tangan kirinya menarik-narik ujung _sweeter_ putih yang sang kakak pakai. Sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba menggapai bintang yang kini tengah diacungkan sang kakak tinggi-tinggi. Percuma saja, karena seperti yang Heechul bilang Kyuhyun masih kurang tinggi bahkan untuk menyamai tinggi sang kakak.

"Hap! Selesai." Heechul tertawa senang ketika ia berhasil memasang bintang tersebut dipuncak pohon. Seolah adegan _slow motion , _pemasangan bintang itu seperti sebuah bencana bagi Kyuhyun dan tawa Heechul semakin menggelegar melihat itu.

"Huwa! _Hyung _jahat!" Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa berteriak sambil menangis kencang.

Ny. Kim yang melihat pertengkaran itu langsung meraih Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Mencoba menenangkan sang bungsu yang sekarang mulai mengadu pada sang ibu bahwa kakaknya jahat.

"Kau harus minum susu yang banyak supaya bisa lebih tinggi dariku." Heechul dengan tawa setannya mengusap kepala sang adik pelan yang tentunya ditolak oleh tangan mungil Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Lihat saja, Kyu akan lebih tinggi dari Heechul _Hyung_!" Tekadnya dengan tatapan penuh dendam pada sang kakak.

"Ugh… takut sekali." Bukannya takut Heechul malah semakin menggoda sang adik yang membuatnya kembali menangis meraung dibalik dekapan sang ibu.

"_Eomma!"_ Raung Kyuhyun mengadu.

"Chullie-_ah_, hentikan itu…" Ucap Ny. Kim dengan tepukan lembut pada sang kakak yang kini semakin tertawa setan.

"_Eomma_!" Kyuhyun semakin keras meraung ketika melihat kakaknya malah meleletkan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah-sudah, biar nanti _Eomma _hukum _Hyung _mu…" Ny. Kim kembali mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut. Mencoba meredakan tangis bayi kecilnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Suara ribut diruang keluarga membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Ada apa ini?

Kaki kecilnya kini beringsut menuruni tempat tidur bermodelkan mobil-mobilan miliknya. Ia berlari kecil ke arah pintu, membukanya dengan sedikit tergesah ketika suara ribut itu semakin terdengar riuh dan suara-suara barang yang berjatuhan maupun yang pecah terdengar semakin keras. Namun langkah mungil itu harus terhenti dibalik tembok ruang keluarga ketika ia melihat ruangan tersebut. Pohon natal dan ruangan yang telah ia hias bersama kakak dan ibunya jadi berantakan. Semuanya terlihat seperti ruangan itu baru terkena angin puting beliung yang hebat.

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat ketika Kyuhyun menemukan sang ibu yang tengah terduduk lemas di lantai dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalanya. Sementara itu, sang kakak nampak bertengkar hebat dengan sang ayah. Satu pukulan melayang telak ke arah sang kakak membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tidak seharusnya mata kecilnya melihat pemandangan tak pantas seperti itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menangis, tapi bahkan ia seperti kehilangan kendali tubuhnya sendiri. Bocah itu sungguh-sungguh mati rasa.

Pukulan demi pukulan diterima Heechul tanpa perlawanan. Walau bagaimanapun ia masih menghormati pria paruh baya didepannya ini sebagai ayahnya. Hingga puncaknya sebuah pukulan keras mendarat kembali di pipinya yang membuat tubuhnya limbung seketika. Heechul sudah tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya ketika punggungnya membentur pohon natal yang ia hias bersama adiknya tadi siang. Dalam sekejap pohon natal itu tumbang dan beberapa hiasan yang terpasang ada yang terlepas bahkan hancur. Hiasan bintang yang tadi sempat diperebutkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun terlepas. Benda itu terbanting dan terlempar hingga sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di daun pintu ruang keluarga tersebut.

Tangan bergetar Kyuhyun mengambil hiasan bintang yang tadi terjatuh dengan isakan tertahan.

"_Appa… Umma… Hyung…_" Gumamnya dengan suara tercekat. Matanya kembali melihat apa yang ada di ruang keluarga di mana Tn. Kim masih sibuk memukuli Heechul dengan umpatan-umpatan yang senantiasa menggema. Sementara Ny. Kim masih terduduk lemas di tempatnya. Tangisannya tak terhenti dengan suara-suara yang menyayat hati yang meminta sang suami untuk berhenti memukul anak sulung mereka.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berteriak meminta Tn. Kim berhenti memukuli kakaknya. Namun tenaga bocah kecil itu sudah terukuras habis untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya. "_Appa_ berhenti… jangan pukul_ Hyung… _jangan pukul_ Hyung…_" Lirihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar hebat.

Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang dipertengkarkan oleh Heechul dan Tn. Kim. Yang Kyuhyun tahu Ayahnya kini telah memukuli kakaknya denga membabi buta dan Kyuhyun harus menolong kakaknya. Seperti yang diasumsikan oleh pikiran Kyuhyun ketika sampai di ruang ini adalah Heechul dipukuli karena ia telah membela ibunya, maka Kyuhyun juga harus membela kakaknya. Entah ada kekuatan dari mana, bocah itu berlari ke arah sang ayah yang siap melayangkan kembali kepalan tangannya pada Heechul. Dengan tekad kuat untuk melindungi sang kakak, Kyuhyun berlari menghadang pukulan sang ayah yang naasnya kini tepat mengenai wajah mungil Kyuhyun. Tubuh kecil itu langsung terhempas dengan kepala yang terantuk ujung meja dengan keras lalu terhempas ke lantai. Buji dug pun terdengar dengan keras menjadi lantunan tragedi tersebut.

Seketika waktu terasa berhenti.

Semua keluarga Kim tak ada yang menyahut setelah itu. Mereka semua terdiam memandang Kyuhyun yang kini terbaring dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari kepala kecilnya. Mata mereka semua membulat dengan sempurna. Suara jam dinding mulai terdengar berdenting dua kali memberitahukan sekitarnya bahwa kini tanggal sudah berganti dan waktu telah menunjukkan jam dua pagi. Bertepatan dengan dentingan yang berhenti, suara Ny. Kim terdengar dengan cukup keras, meneriakan nama anak bungsunya.

.

.

.

**==This==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==by Terunobozu==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All cast is God's and story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul benar-benar tidak ingat, sejak kapan tepatnya ayahnya mulai berubah. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya alias Tn. Kim jadi sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berakhir memukuli ibunya semenjak ia di tahun pertama kuliahnya. Jika diingat-ingat lagi mungkin semenjak ayahnya ditipu oleh sahabat baiknya sendiri. Beberapa cabang perusahaan yang sudah Tn. Kim kelola diambil alih oleh orang kepercayaannya sendiri. Heechul mungkin masih bisa mengerti jika Tn. Kim merasa terkhianati dan sedikit terpuruk dalam keadaan tersebut. Tapi Heechul tak bisa mentolerir lagi ketika Tn. Kim semakin terpuruk hingga sekarang, setelah dua tahun terlewati.

Hening masih menjadi _backsoun _utama di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Keluarga Kim masih terduduk dengan lemas di depan ruang UGD dimana _magnae _mereka tengah ditangani. Tak ada yang berbicara semenjak tadi. Mereka semua sama-sama terlarut dalam renungan penyesalan. Apalagi Tn. Kim yang sekarang terlihat mengaitkan jari-jemarinya di depan dada. Dengan penuh penyesalan ia memohon ampun pada Tuhan dan meminta keselamatan bagi si kecil yang tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

Suara pintu yang dibuka akhirnya terdengar. Ketiga Kim tersebut langsung berdiri, menyambut dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD dengan wajah cemas.

Dokter mengulas senyumnya ketika Heechul bertanya mengenai kondisi Kyuhyun. "Lukanya sudah tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah berhasil menghentikan pendarahannya." Dokter tersebut menepuk pelan bahu Heechul menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menenangkan. Seketika semua anggota keluarga Kim langsung bernafas lega. "Mengenai kepalanya, kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi besok untuk memastikan tidak ada cedera dalam yang cukup berarti."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti lalu membungkuk berterima kasih. "Bisakah saya bertemu adik saya sekarang, Dok?"

"Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang rawat. Kalian bisa menjenguknya di sana." Setelah itu, Dokter langsung pamit dan kembali masuk ke ruang UGD.

Heechul beserta Tn. Dan Ny. Kim menunggu dengan sabar di luar ruangan. Nafas mereka semakin ringan ketika akhirnya tim dokter keluar dengan mendorong sebuah ranjang di mana Kyuhyun terlelap di atasnya. Heechul dengan senyum cerahnya langsung mengikuti arah tim dokter membawa Kyuhyun kecil mereka. Langkahnya terdengar lebih ringan ketika melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bagaimana Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Namun sayang sepertinya langkah itu harus terhenti ketika ia mendengar ucapan Ny. Kim sesaat kemudian kepada suaminya.

"Lebih baik kita bercerai." Ucap wanita paruh baya tersebut dengan wajah menunduk. Air mata yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir itu sekarang menambah intensitasnya. Membuat wajah yang masih cantik tersebut dipenuhi oleh linangan putih tersebut.

Tn. Kim dan Heechul hanya mampu terbelalak hebat mendengar keputusan sang ibu.

"_Umma…_"

**==End==**

Belajar menulis kembali setelah lama disibukkan dengan seabrek urusan hehe ^^a. Hanya selingan untuk Different yang tak kunjung _update_. Mohon maaf *bow* ^^

Adakah yang berubah dengan gaya penulisan saya? Tapi semoga tidak ada yang kecewa ^^

_By the way_, _Happy Mother Day_ ! \(^_^)/ *walaupun telat*

Konichiwa! [^^]/

==Terunobozu==


End file.
